Why Can't We
by College n Curls
Summary: Nothing is as clear as it appears to be on the surface. The history is murky and the lines of family have never been so blurred. The facade is drawing to a close and no one is prepared for the end result.
1. Chapter 1

_**CC Note**_**: So here's an oldie but goodie! I bring this one back because it was in some serious need of editing. I was so surprised that it was so popular a couple of years back, the grammar was atrocious. So now I cleaning it up and making it look nice. The characters are a nit OOC but not so much so that it makes the story intolerable to read. Anywho read on and tell me what you think!**

**Monopoly**

"Sasuke! That's no fair!" Hinata complained to her best and only male friend as they played Monopoly.

Sasuke and Hinata had been friends since birth. With their mothers being friends since high school and their fathers being founders and CEOs of the two biggest businesses in Kohanna, why wouldn't they be close? Of course there's that little detail of their fathers' hating each other guts but that's a story for a later time. Despite their friendship, their families were fierce rivals in business, both tying for coveted first place. No other business was able to surpass the Uchiha-Hyugaa Empire and in all honesty none tried. The Uchihas and Hyugaas dealt in dirty business and while to the public the families were a pristine image of wealth and success, there was a much dirtier reality behind the Chiclet white smiles.

"You're just mad because you're losing!" Sasuke smirked. "You've always been a sore loser Hinata."

"No I'm not!" Hinata gasped.

"Yes you are." Sasuke said rolling his eyes. "Baby!"

"I am not a baby!" Hinata hissed.

"Prove it."

Sasuke's smirk grew wider knowing that she wouldn't do anything. Hinata knew what he was thinking and tackled him onto his bed, making the headboard slap into the wall. Sasuke was surprised but quickly regained his composure. He looked up to see Hinata on top of him smiling. She looked like the cat that had swallowed the canary and was quite pleased with herself for being able to take him by surprise which was rare. Sasuke was not about to let her gloat so he started to tickle her. Hinata laughing uncontrollably, he flipped her under him.

"No fair Sasuke!" Hinata managed to say between giggles.

In her head she devised a plot to kick him in the balls. Sasuke had seen that look before and quickly apprehended her before she was able to enact her plot. He took both of her legs and hitched them around his waist. Hinata's breath caught in her throat. Sasuke unzipped her jacket and threw it to the floor unceremoniously. Sasuke then started to tickle her again. Hinata laughed madly and tried to push his hands away but he caught both of her wrists and brought them above her head. Hinata cutely pouted as Sasuke smirked and slightly lifted her shirt. He blew softly unto her belly button.

"Sasuke! That tickles!" Hinata laughed as she unconsciously arched her back to him.

Sasuke's lips brushed her stomach, lightly sending chills through them both.

"Your so ticklish, Hina!" Sasuke smirked at her, that insufferable smirk!

Hinata pouted and Sasuke lowered his mouth to her stomach once more. Hinata again arched her back into him. Sasuke kissed each side of her hips. He then returned to her belly button and began to lick it. Hinata gasped as he did it again. At that moment the door to Sasuke's room flew open, but Sasuke and Hinata did not notice and continued on.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" the deep rumbling voice of Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, from the now open doorway got the two teens attention.

Sasuke immediately stopped to glare at his brother. He let go of Hinata's wrists and she sat up, blushing. Itachi looked slightly amused.

"What do you want Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing just checking up on you little kiddies. I got worried when I heard banging on the wall. But I'm so happy you're safe." Itachi said the last part with obvious sarcasm.

"Get out Itachi!" Sasuke muttered angrily.

"You know Sasuke, all that pent up sexual energy will cause you to spontaneously combust." Itachi chuckled and Sasuke threw a pillow at him.

"Oh, and Hinata, please make sure he gets laid, he's so angry!" Itachi yelled jokingly as he left the room.

"Stupid Itachi." Sasuke mumbled as he slid grouchily off of the bed.

Hinata thought she might faint from embarrassment. To keep herself distracted, she began to make the bed and clean up the game pieces. Sasuke looked at the clock then back to the blushing face of his friend.

"It's time for you to go...you don't want your dad to find out that you've been here." Sasuke said dully.

Hinata nodded, tonight would not end well if her father found out where she'd spent most of her afternoon.

"Bye Sasuke! See you at school tomorrow!" Hinata said giving Sasuke a small hug.

"Hn." He grunted in return as Hinata left.

_**CC Note**_**: Okay so what did you guys think? Review and give me your feedback so I know where to improve and what I'm doing right! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**CC Note:**_** Welcome back to the wonderfully remastered Why Can't We. My writing skills have improved and plot holes have been removed! So read on, enjoy, and tell me what you think!**

**First Day's Suck**

Hinata awoke the next morning in a great mood. Today was the first day of her senior year. She was happy but not overjoyed. Senior year was a bag of mixed emotions. While this was her final year of hell/ high school this was also probably the last year she'd see many of her friends. So many endings led to new beginnings. She sighed as she slipped on a pair of bunny slippers and her thoughts moved from a philosophical nature to a matter much more perplexing. Thoughts of the previous afternoon with Sasuke hung in the air, clouding her mind. Sure she and Sasuke always fooled around like that. It was normal for them, but yesterday seemed different. Hinata could still feel his lips on her stomach and the rush of his fingers on her skin. She shook her head and decided that she needed to get over herself, the sensations she felt were probably not received the same on his end.

She then turned on some music and started her morning ritual. After a long, relaxing shower, she put on her uniform. The school uniform for Yodaime High consisted of a white collared polo with a gray and black blazer and a short black and gray plaid skirt. Hinata hated the skirt for most of the other girls at her school pulled it up higher than it should be. It was already short enough without the added effort.

"Hinata-sama! Please hurry up!" came the voice of her overprotective cousin, Neji who at the moment was exasperated by her tardiness.

"C-c-coming nii-san!" Hinata stuttered as she grabbed her bag and jacket.

Hinata never stuttered around Sasuke. Maybe it was because when she stuttered when they were little, Sasuke would squirt her with toilet water (that was all they could reach when they were young). Or maybe it was because she was most comfortable around him. Well, she couldn't rely on Sasuke in school because it was common knowledge to everyone that they were from rivaling businesses. They were careful when it came to keeping their relationship under wraps from their fathers, although there was the rare event when they were caught. They had yet to be ousted by anyone….yet being the key word. Besides, she would be attacked by rabid Sasuke fangirls if any of them found out their secret. Hinata sighed as she made her way to the limo that would take her to school. Neji and Hanabi were already inside eating their breakfast.

"Finally! Go driver!" Hanabi commanded, thrusting a piece of toast at her sister.

"What took you so long Hinata-sama?" Neji asked in a concerned way.

"N-nothing Neji-nii-san" Hinata whispered as she nibbled on the toast.

They arrived at Yodaime High School right behind the Uchiha's. Hinata glanced over at Sasuke as they stepped out of their limo. Hinata's gaze then lowered to the ground as she felt the stares of the other students. This tended to happen every morning. You would think by now that everyone would be used to seeing them get out of their limos.

Hinata quickly made her way into the cafeteria to see the bulletin board. She needed to find out what homeroom she was in. Sasuke was close behind her, but she ignored him. The cafeteria was empty. Hinata reached the board and began looking for her name.

_**Student: Hyuga, Hinata, Homeroom: Hatake, Kakashi**_.

She let out a sigh of relief to find out she had Kakashi as a homeroom teacher. This would mean an unsupervised hour in the morning, lunch, and 30 free minutes in the afternoon. A shadow came over Hinata and a hand begin to search the paper. It stopped and pointed at the words:

_**Student: Uchiha, Sasuke…Homeroom: Hatake, Kakashi. **_

"Looks like we have the same homeroom, Hyuga." Sasuke said.

Hinata rolled her eyes. He smirked, she hated it when he called her Hyuga and he loved to push her buttons. They walked to homeroom together without being attacked by any fangirls (they were probably all still primping in the bathroom). When finally they had reached the class, it was empty. Sasuke closed the door behind him so that no one would hear their conversation.

"Good morning Sasuke!" Hinata said, sitting her bag in the nearest chair, She seated herself on top of a desk.

"Hn" Sasuke mumbled in return.

Hinata knew he meant, 'What's so good about it?' After so many years of being exposed to the raven's rather selective vocabulary she was accustomed to deciphering grunts.

"Sassy, don't act like that! Its our last year here!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow upon hearing his old nickname.

"How many times have I told you not to call me 'Sassy'?"

"Ummmmmmmmm-" Hinata counted silently on her fingers. "I don't know."

Sasuke rolled his onyx eyes and inched closer to her.

"Don't call me Sassy." he growled.

"Make me."

Sasuke smirked and wrapped her legs around his waist. He leaned in closer to her and whispered one word in her ear. His left hand slid dangerously high up her thigh.

"Please?"

"Nnn!" Hinata shook her head. "I like calling you Sassy."

"Well, call me that only when we're alone, promise?"

Hinata nodded. Sasuke kissed her forehead as the door to the classroom flung open to reveal their teacher, Kakashi. In one hand he held one of his signature porn novels and in the other, a battered briefcase that probably held more adult material.

"Mr. Uchiha, Ms. Hyuga, please...It's just the first day and I'm already tired of walking in on you two...lets make this year one with fewer incidents." Kakashi said, glancing up from his book to make eye contact with the duo.

"Y-y-yes s-sir!" Hinata squeaked. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Now sit down or go somewhere else. You two are distracting me." Kakashi mumbled as he settled in his desk.

Hinata moved her legs from around Sasuke and sat down in her seat. Sasuke took a seat in the very back and Hinata felt kind of sad that they couldn't be friends in school. Five minutes later, the rest of the class began pouring in and Hinata felt even more alone. Maybe, maybe this year will be different, she thought.

"Sasuke-KUN!" a bunch of fangirls screamed as they discovered that they had the same homeroom as Sasuke.

Hinata shook her head, Or maybe not…

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"Alrighttttt, everyone! Ssssettle down!" Orochimaru hissed as he slithered into the classroom. The class immediately quieted.

"Welcome to the Advanced Anatomy classsssssssssss. I don't except failure ssssssssooo do better than your besssssssst!" Orochimaru smirked sadistically.

Hinata looked around the classroom. It was very small, only about eight students occupied a classroom that was clearly meant to hold 20. She only knew Sasuke and no one else. She wondered why this class was so small.

"Sssssssooo let ussssss begin!"

Orochimaru then launched into a lengthy speech on the 145 pressure points in the human body and what each one does. Hinata now realized why this class wasn't popular. One: the teacher was crazy! He most likely has a speech impediment, and his tongue is huge! It's like plastic surgery gone wild on this guy! Snake eyes, elongated tongue, weird nose! God, who is his surgeon, Michel Jackson?, Hinata was broken out of her thoughts by the bell for second period. That was fast…

To Hinata's relief, when she reached her second period class, she saw some familiar faces. Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Temari, Tenten, and Ayame were bickering with each other near the back of the room. Hinata loved her friends so much that it made her heart flutter when she saw them. She took a seat in between Temari and Tenten and waited for the teacher to introduce himself.

"Hello my little pupils! My name is Jiriya! This is my Lit class you're currently in so let's get down and dirty!" he announced with gusto.

Hinata looked at the man like he was crazy.

'_What's with the teachers at this school?' _She thought.

Kakashi's a lazy bum someone picked up from in front of a porno store, Orochimaru looks like he woke up on the wrong end of the scalpel, and Jiriya is a pervy old womanizer! Where did this school find their teachers?

"So, my lovely pupils, let's get started on my first book! Make Out Paradise!" He went on and on about the inner workings of his novel.

Hinata felt as if she would die as she watched the clock slowly tick.

"My lovely pupils since everyone has already been asked what they have done this summer, I've decided that I want you guys to write a poem about who you care about the most! Spice things up a bit! Don't write the person's name! We'll get the class to guess who you're talking about!" Jiriya announced as soon as the bell rang for lunch.

The students scrambled to assemble their stuff together so that they could get a good table in the lunchroom. Hinata quickly went through the pretzel line and sat down at a table with her friends: Ino, Temari, and Tenten.

"So, like, who are you going to write about?" Ino asked Tenten.

"I don't know..." Tenten said, trailing off as her eyes started to glaze over.

Hinata felt kind of bad for her. Her cousin Neji had recently broken up with Tenten and the girl was taking it hard even though she was trying to play it off. Trying but failing miserably. The two had been going out for almost a year, and for high school, that was considered a long time. Hinata had asked Neji why he broke up with her, but he always looked at her funny and turned away. She sighed. Why were boys so cruel? Hinata looked around the cafeteria. Her eyes locked with Sasuke's and they kept each other's gaze. Unfortunately, this didn't go unnoticed by the resident whore, Sakura. Hinata broke her eyes away from Sasuke and concentrated on her soft pretzel.

"Hey girls, don't you get tired of eating so many carbs?" Sakura asked mockingly as she sneered at Ino, Tenten, Temari and Hinata. Behind Sakura stood her posse, which she never went anywhere or did anything without.

"Hinata! I'm surprised you aren't fat from all that food you eat. Or are you? Maybe you hide all that blubber underneath that jacket of yours!" Sakura snapped her fingers and in response, some of her girls held Temari, Tenten, and Ino down.

"Let go you stupid bitch!" Temari hissed at her captor and struggled furiously just like Ino and Tenten but to no avail.

Sakura then unzipped Hinata's jacket and roughly lifted her polo and blazer to reveal to the school her "fat". Instead, two shapely C cup breasts made their debut. Hinata blushed furiously as tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. She grabbed Sakura's wrists and dug her nails into her skin for the pinkette to let her go. The crazy girl let go but seemed unphased by the crescent moon nail marks embedded into her skin.

"Wow Hinata! Nice rack! Know what would go great with them?" Sakura asked as she reached for a carton on Hinata's tray. "Milk!" Sakura dumped a whole carton of milk onto Hinata's head.

The cafeteria was silent now, all eyes glued to the show.

"You look delicious…Oh no! You're missing something!" Sakura giggled.

She grabbed a nearby tray of salad and raspberry vinaigrette and stuffed it down her shirt. The dressing seeped out onto her lap forming a dark puddle on her skirt. Hinata didn't know what to do.

"Oh Hinata, I didn't know that it was that time of the month! Here, you'll need this!" Sakura laughed and threw a tampon at her.

"Plug it up! Plug it up! Plug it up!"

The rest of the cafeteria laughed and jeered as she sat there with sopping milk hair, salad down her shirt, and wet vinaigrette stained skirt. Hinata looked around at the mocking faces of her peers. Hinata didn't care about what they thought; she was only looking for one face. Sasuke. She looked at him. His face was blank and stoic. Hinata watched in horror as he got up and left the cafeteria without so much as a glance in her direction. She ran out of the cafeteria, trying to fight back her tears.

_**CC Note:**_** SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO? What do you think? Review!**


End file.
